Spinning In Circles!
by White-Oleaders-Back
Summary: What is so funny about a girl and her idea of summarizing FF8 Characters? HAND HER A PEN AND THEN READ WHAT SHE WRITES! Please R


I tell you a story, That you might already know, About a Motley Crew, And a Magical Hoe!  
  
Meet Selphie Tilmit, She hasn't checked her height, In quite some time, So when she stands up, Throw your hands up, And shield your eyes, Her teeny tiny dress will reveal more than just thighs! When she stood up, Short but long, You could see her thong!  
  
Now, now, now, don't get me wrong, Selphie's a loon, a goon, and likes to moon, But she's a good heart, If you have a distance apart!  
  
Now as for Irvine, He's not all there-vine, He has the hots for every girl in town, Even though I have a photo of him drunk and in a gown, He still chases every tiny skirt, He's a really big flirt, It makes up for what's in his pants, I mean Selphie told me it's really scant. That's it for Irvine, Besides the fact that he's a good shot, And kind of hot, He's still a supreme wuss, As most gunners are, Besides Bishi Vinni, To me Vincent Valentine goes far. ^^  
  
Here comes Zell, Uh oh hotdog!  
  
Zell is faster than he looks, And even faster when he eats, Zell's fists demolish brick buildings, But more likely they demolish feasts. Invite him to dinner, He'll clean the plate, And the pot, And the state!  
  
But of course we love Zell. I mean who couldn't?  
  
The spiky haired chicken-wuss, Is cute as a button!  
  
Oh ye lovely Quistis, Some say you're a prep, But how are you preppy, When Rinoa will fret, Over a broken finger nail, And is still called lovely by every single male?  
  
You deserve Squall's heart, But of course he doesn't deserve you, For you're the fairest and the smartest, You could get Almasy if you wanted to! With your whip in your hand, You're really sweet! How I love to have you on my team! You and Fuijin, An ass kicken' duo! Now alls we need is some targets, Like silly Rinoa.  
  
People call her a beauty, Little miss Heartilly, But quite frankly in my huge file folder, Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. It's defiantly skin deep, But if that's the case, At Squall's love speed-way, Rinoa wins the race. I do suppose Rinoa is somewhat pretty, And a little nice, But all at the same time, She needs to get her priorities right!  
  
If she doesn't need help, And can fight her own battles, Then why the hell is Angelo, Showing up at all times in my rattles?  
  
I hate being stuck, With the raven haired in blue, But on her part, Men grovel to see her in nude.  
  
Squall Leonheart, the reeling dart, Cannot be touched nor talked to, Without a cold stare of one or two, Of course with Rinoa, His smiles about, But when Selphie giggles, He'd like to shout. When Irvine makes a crack, About Girls Next Door, Squall would like nothing better, Than to die and hit the floor. With poor Zell and his hot dogs, He just wants to help, But mean old Squall, Wants to make poor Zell yelp. And Quistis addressed Squall, As handsome and out and out hot, Squall decided that she was a big NOT. But along comes Rinoa, And Suddenly Squall's life is right, How much the rest of them, Would like to put up a fight.  
  
Now there's my story?  
  
No, wait, there's still He. He as in Seifer, Seifer Almasy. Seifer is insane, A lunatic, At will he is evil, At will he's a real kick!  
  
He's like the Squall you can like, The gang leader to trust, And his two sidekicks, Are far from Griever a fake lion and Rinoa a big slut. Raijin is big, broad and strong, But his intelligence doesn't go on for long. He's still pretty faithful, to the books he reads, Fuijin and Seifer, and Disney Movies. Poor little Fuijin, Stuck between Lunatic and Unintelligent, No wonder she yells, I mean, come on, she's straight out of hell!  
  
2 percent rebel and 98 heartbreaker, Fuijin's all woman and nothing but trouble, That the havock she causes is way more than double.  
  
Now you've met them all, And heard all their rhymes, Now it is time to say goodnight! From Selphie to Irvine, Zell to Quistis, Rinoa to Squall, Seifer, Raijin, straight to Fuijin, Now for Heidi Fliest!  
  
XD Just kidding!  
  
Buh bye! 


End file.
